model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Divination Week Two: Tasseography Cont.
Week Two Lecture: Tasseography Cont. (Week One Lecture available to read here.) "Hullo everyone, I hope you found last veeks assignment enjoyable, for ve shall be looking at the leaves vonce more! "Vhile previously I did not vish to overload you, now ve shall move on to sterner instruction. I have added to each table a third guide, vhat outlines more shapes vhat you may see vithin the cup. Like before, it does not cover all vhat may reveal itself unto you, but should still offer you fresh insight into the art. Now... Let us talk a little more about the process." As he spoke, Friedrich slowly walked between the tables, looking to the students in turn. "Even vith the minimal instruction you vere offered, many of you took to the assignment vith aplomb! Upon your own you vere able to look into the cups, und vhile it might have felt like guess work, you vere tapping into the most vital force for any vhat vork vithin this branch. "Empathy." Friedrich came to a stop, one of his hands raised to emphasize his point. "It is, in my humble opinion, vone of the most powerful forces vhat lives within us. Beyond magic, beyond our aspirations, it is the key vhat allows us to *understand* on a level like none other. You do not need much to do vunderful things vith it, und even *learned* empathy still holds this unimaginable power power. "Even vhen you could only guess, it vas empathy vhat drove your hand, and vhat gave you the grounding to even begin. It is a divine force that may unlock the future if you find yourself understanding vhat makes someone tick." His hands clasped behind his back as he began to walk about the class. "Und now with this knowledge in mind, ve continue to the next step." "The reading of tea leaves hold some complexity vithin it, und now vith the basics firmly vithin your mind, ve shall add a new layer unto the puzzle before us.” In just a flick of his wand one of the spare cups floated into the air before him, and a second flick caused it to swell in size. “There are more factors vhat may be accounted for in Tasseomancy. For instance, many consider the handle of the cup,” he gestured to it with his wand, “To be the grounding vhat represents the questioner. The closer the shapes fall to the handle, the more near und present they are, vhile the farther they rest...” He drew the tip across the floating cup, motioning towards the opposite rim. “It is the past vhat ve begin to see. “Und that leaves us vith the middle, und the future vhat lies ahead! Many vhat read the leaves choose to do so in a clockwise position, piecing together anything they might see to try and shed insight to the questioner and vhat tribulations they face.” One final gesture with his wand and the cup was back to it’s normal size, alighting gently on the table it had come from. “So this veek I ask to you, to focus on direct questions more than you had before. Using this new information, you are to try und probe into the leaves, and draw sense from the beautiful chaos gathered vithin. “Vonce more there are forces at vork vithin the vorld ve may never truly comprehend, so approach this assignment vith an open mind, und the empathy you demonstrated the veek before. Above all, do no harm.” Tasseography Expanded The expanded Tasseography Guide, including the new symbols, are on the main Divination page. Assignment Form When you are finished with your assignment, be sure to turn in the assignment form: [https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfSADV4bmVeCs1DmTVbdEhhwcLjiyZn4_RA_XhbkANv7fePAw/viewform Divination Assignment Form] It is IMPORTANT and counts as both attendance and for formal grading (please refer to the Syllabus for more information). Failure to complete this step will mean you won't get credit for the assignment. The Divination Tower is official open for class and RP! Please read the lecture above and check the pins (first one is the quick guide) or the Divination wikia if you need more information! You can also message me at any time and I will be happy to clear up any confusion! You will have until Tuesday, 10/24 to turn in the form for this week! Category:Divination Lecture